


for luck

by princessrorora



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Family Game Night, Kiss for Luck, my time traveling babies, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 15:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16286966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessrorora/pseuds/princessrorora
Summary: prompt: garcy + kiss for luck





	for luck

Bunker Family Game Night, as Jiya had so lovingly named it, had gone off without a hitch. Denise had brought a huge platter of her mother’s Indian food and Connor brought out an assortment of booze that no one had had any idea he’d hidden in his room. Wyatt made a mean spinach dip and Rufus and Jiya provided an assortment of weathered, vintage looking board games they’d found in a random bunker cupboard. Garcia Flynn dug out a pack of well worn cards and schooled them all in the art of shuffling and cheating tricks to win a hard game of poker. Lucy had even successfully baked an assortment of treats. (Without burning them, she had exclaimed proudly)

They’d stayed up long into the night, the usually quiet halls of the bunker echoing with their laughter and drunken exclamations. Rittenhouse was quiet, for once, and the Time Team took advantage of that. As much as they all longed to get out of the bunker, to breathe the air of 2018 and live in the world again, they were content to wait until the day would finally be saved for good in the end. Little moments of laughter over card games and drinks and too much good food was just like taking a breath of fresh, freedom filled air.

But with that fun, came the late start to the next day. And the hangover.

Lucy grumbled and groaned as she climbed out of bed, tugging her robe around her and brushing her mess of hair out of her face. Her head was pounding and truly all she wanted was to spend the rest of the day in bed, but her desire for a hot, steaming cup of coffee overruled that. (For now, at least) She smiled to herself as she moved through the halls, imagining the sweet toffee flavored cream she’d pour into her cup. Maybe she could even stomach to have a brown sugar cinnamon Pop-Tart.

Yawning, Lucy stepped into the common area, groaning at the sight of board game pieces and dirty dishes still littered everywhere. Hopefully Rittenhouse would give them another day off. The cleanup would take all of them and the duration of the day, depending on everyone’s energy level. By the looks of it, she was the only one who had emerged, aside from Denise, who hadn’t partaken in the festivities and instead had gone home for the night. She looked beautiful and refreshed and well rested, like a proper adult, and was cheerfully sitting on an armchair, knitting with an amused expression.

And…Flynn?

She turned away from the coffee pot, the bubbling sound of hot water puttering over the ground beans all too loud. She focused on the tall figure in the corner, watching as he bent over the ancient pinball machine.

She remembered Connor tinkering away at it a few days before. It hadn’t been working the entirety of their stay in the bunker thus far, and no one had really cared. It was as ancient and old as everything else in here, but Connor had been bored and he simply wanted to turn a wrench. It had been a seemingly simple fix, (for Connor Mason, anyways), and within two hours it had been chiming and lit up like a Christmas tree.

They’d focused on actual board and card games during their festivities, but she vaguely remembered Wyatt challenging Flynn and Rufus to a match as she’d headed off to bed the night before.

Lucy poured herself a mug of coffee, adding the toffee creamer she’d been daydreaming about before crossing the room. She smiled bemusedly at the sight of Wyatt spread out across the couch, Rufus curled up on the floor with a cushion under his arm. So apparently only she, Jiya and Connor had made it to an actual bed the night before.

Glancing back at Flynn, Lucy giggled to herself. She’d been too out of it to realize Flynn hadn’t joined her, apparently. Which was odd, considering how aware of his presence she was lately. And just how much she’d needed him at night, otherwise she’d not get any sleep. How could she not notice he hadn’t joined her last night? And she’d certainly slept the entire night. The dried drool on her chin and the disheveled mess her hair was evidence enough of that.

Feeling a little guilty, she stepped over to his side. His fingers flicked deftly against the ancient triggers and pulls, and she quietly watched with interest. He’d shown off the night before with how easily he’d shuffled the cards, and she’d been just as interested then as she was now. Smiling to herself, Lucy took a sip of her coffee, flushing at the unconscious slurping sound that came with it.

“Morning.” Flynn hummed, his lips quirking up into a smile.

“Morning.” She replied, frowning as she drank in his appearance. His eyes were rimmed red and his face was covered in scruff that wasn’t altogether unappealing. Even his voice sounded gruffer than usual, with an exhausted edge that made her pout her lips at him. “Please don’t tell me you’ve been up all night playing pinball.” Lucy joked dryly.

“Okay.” He grinned, rolling his lips together to make it seem like his lips were sealed.

She sighed in exasperation. “You’re not serious.”

“You said not to tell you, Lucy.” He snickered.

“Unbelievable.” She scoffed, glancing over at Wyatt and Rufus. “Idiots. All of you.”

“You love us.” He hummed, shrugging with disinterest. She scowled up at him, though her heart jumped at the ‘l’ word, no matter how innocent he meant it. Despite looking exhausted as hell, he was still handsome as ever. Leave it to Garcia Flynn to defy the laws of no sleep and too much alcohol.

Lucy took another sip, smirking from the way his gaze flickered over to her coffee cup for the briefest of seconds. “Don’t entice me, Lucy. I’m focused.”

Her stomach did a little flip flop, and she wanted to ask if it was the coffee or her presence that was enticing. She held her tongue though, unsure as to where that thought even came from. “Tired, Flynn?” She asked, bumping her hip against the machine. “There’s plenty of coffee if you’re interested.”

“I’ve once stayed awake for four days straight. _This_ is nothing.” He tilted his chin up, almost daring her to challenge him.

She grinned into her coffee. “So, they got competitive?”

“It’s drunk Wyatt and Rufus with a pinball machine. Of course they got competitive.”

“So…what was the competition, then?” She asked, glancing over at the snoring boys. Denise was in the process of snapping a photo of them, and Lucy held up her coffee and grinned before turning back to Flynn.

“I’d scold you for not remembering, but truthfully, I myself have forgotten the details.” He chuckled sheepishly. “But I mean, you heard them, right? Before you went to bed, that is?” Garcia rolled his eyes, continuing before she could answer. “They were just cowing on and on about high scores and beating each other. Somewhere along the way they said that _I_ couldn’t beat them. Rufus being the tech/gamer nerd and Wyatt being…uh…I think his excuse was ‘a child of the 80’s’.”

“And you can’t ever turn down a challenge.” Lucy hummed.

“You know I can’t.” He bit back a yawn.

“And…I’m scared to ask, but _how_ long exactly have you been doing this?” She asked warily.

He blew a raspberry. “No idea. We were playing off and on after you all went to bed at two. So…maybe since…five?”

“Garcia!” She exclaimed, causing him to startle, but not lose his rhythm. “It’s _nine_ in the morning! I think it’s time to cut you off.”

He licked his lips absently. “Lucy…”

“Trust me; earning a high score just to say you’ve beaten those guys isn’t worth it.” She laughed, looking affectionately over at Rufus and Wyatt. “You’re all worse than a pack of brothers.”

She took another sip of her coffee and looked up at Garcia. Something soft passed over his tired, worn features, and it made Lucy’s heart skip a beat when he smiled. “Something like that.” He shrugged. “But, ah, I’ve almost beaten Rufus’ high score. Just a little longer, mom, eh?” He said a bit louder, nodding towards Denise.

“I’m staying out of this one.” She said calmly, not once looking up from her knitting.

Garcia chuckled and nudged Lucy with his elbow as he pulled the trigger again. “Y’know…this is all your fault.”

Lucy blanched. “ _My fault?_ How do you figure?” She asked smartly.

“Try to remember.” He mumbled, ducking his chin down and clamping his mouth shut with that ‘my lips are sealed’ expression once more.

Lucy frowned up at him, her head aching and memory fuzzy. She was ready to lean across the table just to throw him off. That would certainly _show him_. Of course, that would mean he would be in a foul mood all day from both losing the competition and losing an entire night of sleep.

Humming, she thought back to the night before when she couldn’t keep her eyes open any longer. Connor had just swayed down the hall singing loudly as he headed for bed. Jiya was kissing Rufus goodnight and sneaking the last brownie for herself.

The boys had all gotten excited about the pinball machine out of nowhere in the middle of a game of Clue, and if she thought hard enough, she could remember the warm smile on Garcia’s face when Rufus had tugged him by the sleeve to join them at the old machine.

They’d said something to each other, she remembered that much. Truthfully, Lucy couldn’t really remember what was said, just that it made something warm unfurl in her stomach and made the edges of her vision grow fuzzy. Garcia’s hand had just brushed hers before he’d stood up, and she’d followed suit.

She’d been fighting the heaviness in her eyes for almost an hour, and Garcia had said something else along the lines of ‘go to bed’. Maybe Rufus or Wyatt had started the competition then, because they’d starting hooting and talking over each other and calling Garcia over in such exuberant voices that they certainly wouldn’t have if completely sober.

Realization washed over Lucy and she couldn’t help the exuberant laugh that suddenly burst out of her as she the memory hit her in full force.

_“Goodnight, Lucy. Wish me luck.” Garcia had chortled. “I’ll need it with those two.”_

_“I’ll do you one better,” she’d said, before grabbing him by the collar of his sweater and tugging him down. Her lips had brushed against the corner of his mouth, and she’d lost herself in a giggle from the slight scratch of stubble against her and the warmth of him. “How’s that for luck?”_

Garcia glanced at her, chuckling under his breath at what was no doubt a gob smacked expression on her face. Her cheeks felt hot, so she was no doubt as red as a tomato. Lucy tried hiding behind her coffee cup. “I’m sorry, Garcia.” Was all she could get out, taking a step back. “I’ll just go bury my head in the sand now.”

“No need for that, Lucy.” He said warmly, and she peeked up around the rim of her mug to find his handsome features soft and…timid? It was almost unsettling to see such gentleness in the face of a time traveling killer.

But. He’d stopped being that a long time ago.

“I mean…unless you really regretted it, that is.” He chuffed, his hands faltering over the triggers.

“No, no, not at all.” She glanced over at Denise, who was smirking into her knitting. Lucy chose her words as carefully as she could, before dragging one hand away from her mug and gripping Garcia gently by the arm. “It’s not quite how I pictured our first kiss to be, but, y’know. At least it brought you luck.” She gave his arm a gentle squeeze. “More luck than you know what to do with, apparently.” She giggled.

For a moment, Lucy was certain something in Garcia’s sleep deprived brain might have short circuited. He continued to play mechanically, but his face grew slack and his breathing shifted slightly. He kept looking between her and the table, licking his lips anxiously once before the machine began to play a loud jingle.

Lucy’s heart was pounding away in her chest like a freakin’ drum solo, but she dragged her eyes away from Garcia’s face to read the scoreboard. The chiming of the machine awoke both Wyatt and Rufus, but they hardly cared what the reasoning behind the chiming was. They erupted into a fit of grumbling over headaches and being startled awake and their stiff sleeping positions.

“Hey, you beat the high score!” She exclaimed, which gave Wyatt and Rufus another thing to groan about. 

The blank, nervous expression melted away from his face and turned back to soft and warm, and her heart skipped a beat when he dragged his thumb across her chin. “Looks like you’re my good luck charm, Lucy.” Garcia said warmly, sending a shiver down her spine by the way he drawled out her name.

“Anytime.” She assured him, rising up onto her tiptoes to press a kiss to his scruffy cheek.


End file.
